Secret Feelings
by AncientIris
Summary: Chapter 2 Up Venus Parsoin joins Hogwarts in her 6th year, and she finds herself the odd one out. After being teased and tormented more than she can bear, she tries to commit suicide. Who will help her? -Rating PG13 for later chapters-
1. The Beginning

Alright. *Tugs at her hair* This being my first fic and all, don't quote me. Also, just for some useless information that will do nothing but take up brain space. *breathes deeply* I do. NOT own Harry Potter. But I DO own Venus Parsoin! *Dances*  
  
* * *  
  
Venus Parsoin was queer, to say the least. She was about to enrol at Hogwarts, as a 5th year, and she felt worse than ever. 'What if I give a bad first impression?' Was only one of the many worries running through her head. Home schooling her whole life was one thing, but going to Hogwarts for her 6th and 7th year witchcraft schooling was too much. As she walked into the Hall, the first night there, she felt all eyes upon her. She was the odd one out. She heard Dumbledore introduce her. 'Not that I need introducing.' She thought. 'Nobody will ever pay attention to me anyway.' What she did not know, though, was that they were not staring at her because she was queer. They were staring at her, because, as most people could tell, she was stunningly attractive. Her hair was light brown, with two blonde streaks hanging over her face. Her body was slender, and her complexion was smooth. She walked up to the stool at the front. She was to be sorted with the 1st years. She nervously sat on the stool, and felt the Sorting Hat being placed on her head. The tiny voice whispered into her ear. "Mm. you must be new. you look a bit old to be a first year. Well, I won't wait for an explanation."  
  
Venus's jaw quivered slightly.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Venus jumped up, her face glowing. Her eyes sparkled as she walked towards the Gryffindor table. Hermione greeted her immediately.  
  
"Hello, Venus. I'm Hermione Granger. I'm Head Girl. I'm glad to see that you'll be with us this -"  
  
"Oh, stop with the formalities, 'Mione. Just tell her we love her."  
  
Venus turned to the unknown voice. "I'm sorry. Who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm Ron. Ron Weasley. I'm a 7th year, but I'm not Head Boy."  
  
Venus nodded politely. "Who is then?" Ron grunted. "Draco Malfoy."  
  
* * *  
  
The next few days passed slowly. Everywhere she turned, people seemed to tease her.  
  
"What's with the name? Do your parents on one of those muggle places, a Planetasium or whatever it's called?" Pansy Parkinson taunted during potions. "Oi! Yoohoo? Lil' Miss Planet? Are you there? Or are you too busy orbiting the sun?"  
  
"Planetarium." Venus muttered under her breath.  
  
"Excuse me? What was that?"  
  
"It's called a planetarium." Venus said again, louder this time.  
  
"O, so your parents DO own one?" Pansy shrieked, smirking and laughing with her fellow Slytherins.  
  
The only people that did not tease her were her Gryffindor friends.  
  
"Don't worry 'bout it Vi." Ron said, trying to comfort her. "They'll get over it."  
  
Hermione nodded. "They're just annoyed because their parents didn't give them an exotic name like yours."  
  
'Yes,' Venus thought to herself. 'That's what my name is. Exotic'  
  
* * *  
  
Well, hope you like! Sorry it's a little short, but it's just an introductory chapter. Please review, I wanna know what you think, this being my first fic and all.  
  
-AncientIris 


	2. Realisations

Alright. Once again: This is my first fic and all, so. yeah. Gah. Torture! Do I HAVE to say it again? Fine! I don't own Harry Potter. or anybody else from the books. J. K. Rowling hasn't given them to me. yet. Happy? Argh. But I own Venus Parsoin! (If ya wanna borrow her, review and mention it, or email me;)) I'm not gonna bother with HTML this time.  
  
Also, there MAY be a suicide scene in this. I don't think it will be explicit.  
  
And, some of my reviewers told me that this is a Mary Sue. I did not know what a Mary Sue was before then, and trust me, it involves more of Ron, Harry and Hermione in the very near future!  
  
Also, I haven't decided whether there will be a Harry/'Mione pairing, or if it'll be explicit.  
  
Happy Reading!!! R/R!!  
  
* * *  
  
Venus sat in the dimly lit common room, asleep in the armchair by the fire. Her textbook lay open on her lap, and the fire made shadows flicker across her. Ron walked in, yawning. He spotted Venus.  
  
"Sleeping Beauty.." He murmured, and reached out to run his hand through her soft hair, when she stirred. She blinked dazedly, stretching.  
  
"Oh, hello Ron." She whispered. She stood up, and her textbook slid to the floor. Both Venus and Ron bent down to pick it up, knocking their heads together as they knelt on all fours. "Argh.. I'm sorry Ron." Venus blushed. She had developed a significant crush on a certain redhead 7th year. Already halfway through the school year, her social life wasn't improving. Ron shook his head, rubbing it.  
  
"Nah, it was my fault." He mumbled. Looking outside, he whispered. "It's getting late, you should probably head to bed."  
  
Venus shook her head. "I need to do something first." Ron shrugged.  
  
"I guess I'll see you in the morning, then." Ron began to walk to the stairs, but Venus grabbed his arm.  
  
"It involves you." She stated, pulling Ron into a kiss. After a few seconds of released passion on Venus's behalf, Venus pulled away, blushing deep red.  
  
"Venus.." Ron murmured. She shook her head.  
  
"I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't have -" she tried to say, but Ron had pulled her into another kiss. He removed his robes, then hers. He looked at her arms.  
  
"Venus, what have you been doing to yourself?" He asked, alarmed. All up her arms were cuts, obviously done by a razor. She quickly retrieved her robes. "Venus, why are you so upset, that you've had to resort to self mutilation? I thought you were happy."  
  
Tears sprung into Venus' beautiful eyes. "I WAS.. but I'm not anymore. Everybody finds something to tease me about. My name, my hair.."  
  
Ron grabbed her. "Venus! It doesn't matter what they think! Everybody else loves you! I love you.."  
  
Venus smiled a very strained smile. "You do?"  
  
Ron nodded, giving her a peck on the cheek. "Of course I do Venus, but you've GOT to stop doing this to yourself.."  
  
"I can't.." tears began to pour down her face. "I just can't."  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione bustled through the portrait hole, straight into Harry, who promptly fell over. Dumping her books on the ground, Hermione helped him up. "Oh my God, Harry, I'm sorry!"  
  
Harry pretended to be annoyed, a scowl on his face. "Watch it!"  
  
Hermione gasped. "Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
Harry glared for a moment, then burst out laughing. "Oh my God, you should've seen the look on your face!"  
  
Hermione glared. "Harry! Don't do that!"  
  
Harry tried hard not to laugh. "I'm sorry! It was just so funny!"  
  
Hermione scowled, grabbing her books and stomping towards the stairs.  
  
* * *  
  
Hermione sat on her bed, book in hand. The book was titled 'A 7th Years Guide To Potions.' Well, she may as well admit it, she HATED potions, but she enjoyed reading about it.  
  
Hermione closed the book when she heard footsteps. Lavender entered.  
  
"Oh hello, Hermione."  
  
"You seem surprised to find me here, Lavender."  
  
Lavender shrugged. "Just a little surprised to find you here reading, when you could be flirting with the-boy-who-lived." She teased.  
  
'Mione threw a pillow at her. She had confided in Lavender about her feelings for Harry. "Oh yeah Lavender, and why are you up here, teasing me about Harry, when you could be flirting with Seamus?" Lavender blushed. "Uhuh."  
  
Lavender grinned, jumping on 'Mione's bed. "Don't tell anyone.. please!"  
  
Hermione nodded. "Wanna go down to the common room?" Lavender nodded.  
  
The two girls walked down to find Seamus, Dean, Harry, Ron, Venus, and Parvati all sitting in a circle on the floor, having a wonderfully boring conversation. They joined them.  
  
After yawning widely for the thousandth time, Lavender interrupted.  
  
"Who's up for truth or dare?"  
  
* * *  
  
An hour later, Seamus asked, "Truth or Dare?"  
  
Not wanting to seem like a baby, 'Mione hesitantly replied with, "Dare."  
  
Dean nudged Seamus. It was widely known that Dean had a major crush on 'Mione, and this was his opportunity. Seamus smirked lightly. "Kiss Dean."  
  
'Mione grimaced, and Lavender and Parvati giggled. Venus watched on.  
  
"Ok Dean, pucker up." Hermione muttered, and Dean obeyed. Having worked him up, she quickly kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Ok, Truth or Dare Harry." Hermione continued.  
  
"Wait a second, no fair!" Dean protested, but he was ignored.  
  
"Erm.. Dare." Harry ventured.  
  
Hermione smiled, and Lavender winked. "Kiss me Harry. Long and hard."  
  
Harry smiled, Seamus gaped, and Dean sulked.  
  
Harry stuck to the conditions.  
  
* * *  
  
"Truth or Dare.." Ron yawned.  
  
"Last one." Insisted Hermione firmly.  
  
"Dare.." Venus nodded.  
  
Ron yawned again. "Oh.. I don't know.. Umm.. pick truth.."  
  
"Truth then."  
  
"Erm.. Do you like me?"  
  
Venus nodded. "You already knew that."  
  
"C'mon guys! Bed!" 'Mione ordered, and they all obeyed, apart from her and Harry.  
  
"I really enjoyed that kiss Harry."  
  
"Me too."  
  
Harry proceeded to kiss Hermione again, slowly and passionately.  
  
* * *  
  
OK, did you like? I added more of 'Mione and stuff.  
  
-AncientIris 


End file.
